Moments
by St. Aelphaba
Summary: Little moments in the life of Jane and Maura. A series of one-chapter drabbles, not necessarily flowing together, about Jane and Maura's life as friends-maybe-lovers. Will range from K - M. Rizzles.
1. In Which Maura Has A Dream

A/N: I'm really awful at completing stories but life isn't all one story that ironically fits in with itself, so I figured why not write a series of drabbles about life between Jane and Maura? These moments don't necessarily flow together in any way. They're just bits and pieces of Jane and Maura's life as _friends_-_maybe-lovers_. They'll probably mostly be short and fluffy, although not necessarily romantic.

* * *

_Maura and Jane were in the morgue, talking about something – Maura wasn't sure what._

"_They ran out of muffins in the homicide unit," Jane said, beginning to cry. Maura felt obliged to join her, but instead grabbed her hand and made a vague promise of visiting the caves to get better muffins. The setting around them seemed to melt and suddenly they were in a bizarre mix of Maura's old boarding school and Willy Wonka's chocolate factory._

"_I just wish they would stop trying to come after us," Jane said to Maura, who felt a sudden lurch in her stomach and found herself running alongside Jane, trying to escape "them" – whoever "they" were. She felt a sense of impending doom. Why were they always trying to kill her? It was because of her religion, and she knew it. She knew too much. How did they figure it out? She couldn't remember what exactly she knew or what her religion was; just that they knew that she knew. So she ran._

_Jane pulled her into a nearby closet and she found herself falling backwards, her stomach sinking deeper and deeper as if she was actually plummeting to the ground. She felt, rather than saw, that the morgue was coming closer and closer, and she anticipated the pain she would feel once she hit the floor._

_But no pain came. She slowed down and found herself safe and sound in Jane's arms._

"_You thought I wasn't going to catch you?" asked Jane with a soft smile. She pulled Maura close to her and kissed her. "I'm always here to catch you."_

_And suddenly they were in Jane's apartment, in her bedroom, and Maura was having trouble getting her pants off. She grasped for the button but could not get a grip of it. Jane's steady hands helped her there, and soon they were both naked._

_Maura almost felt Jane's warmth against hers as their bodies pressed together. She almost felt Jane's curls tickle her as Jane whispered dirty things in her ear. She almost felt Jane's lips on hers._

_The one feeling Maura was very aware of was how her sex ached for Jane._

"_Please," she whispered to Jane, "Please, Jane."_

_Jane reached down and slid her finger down Maura's slit, chuckling._

"_You're so wet, Maura," she said. Somewhere in Maura's head, facts about natural lubrication spun around mixed with other things she couldn't be bothered to think about right now. She couldn't believe this was happening. How much she wanted Jane right now. She needed release, and needed it now._

"_Make me come, Jane," she ordered. Jane slid down Maura's body and nestled in between her legs. Maura's whole body twitched when she felt Jane's tongue on her for the first time. Her desire grew stronger and stronger as she thrashed against Jane. She was so close…so close…_

"Maura, wake up."

"What?"

Maura shot upright, immediately growing crimson as she took in her surroundings. Jane was next to her in her bed, looking at her strangely.

"You were making strangled gurgling noises in your sleep," Jane said, "and I wanted to make sure you weren't in pain or something."

"No," Maura said. "No pain." She did her best to put on a smile but was mortified and was sure that the blush on her face was very prominent.

_Strangled gurgling noises_, she thought. _That is not how I want to sound in bed with Jane._

"Were you having a…?" Jane started. Maura shook her head frantically.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Jane asked with a smirk.

Maura could feel her face heating up even more. She knew it was written all across her face, but she maintained a straight face.

"Okay," Jane said, "I know it's personal so I'm not going to ask who it was about…unless you wanna tell me!" She laughed.

Maura was completely mortified. Who had a sex dream in her best friend's bed – about her best friend?

"I don't know what you're talking about," Maura said, scraping up her pride. She got out of bed and strutted out of Jane's room, stumbling when she heard Jane's raspy early-morning laughter following her out.

* * *

A/N: Please review. :)


	2. In Which Maura Is Unfashionable For Once

A/N: This kind of starts vaguely angsty but then gets a little silly. It was written in about 20 minutes with no editing because I had the sudden urge to write and I felt bad that I've neglected this fic for so long. So I apologize if it does not live up to expectations but this silly idea popped into my head just a few minutes ago and I had to jot it down. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Jane woke up in cold sweat from a nightmare that involved a faceless murderer of whose case she was currently working on coming in to strangle her and suddenly turning into Hoyt. This was a dream that she had with practically every case she worked on, but it did not make it any less easy with each twisted version of the recurring dream.

She checked the time. Only 10:30. Maura would surely still be awake at this hour. Even if she wasn't, Jane knew Maura wouldn't mind a late-night visit. Jane knew that Maura sometimes had difficulty saying no to her…not that she minded this.

She picked up her phone and pressed Maura's speed-dial number. After only two rings, Maura's voice came through: "Hello Jane."

"Maura," Jane said. "Can I come over?"

"Tough case?" came Maura's voice. Jane swallowed and nodded, and then muttered, "Yeah, I'll be right over, okay?" before hanging up. She grabbed her gun – just in case – and her overnight bag that she kept packed in case moments like this were to arise – which they did, quite frequently – and left the house, allowing Joe Friday to jump into her arms as she did so.

She felt a bit like she was sleepwalking as she treaded her familiar path down the hall of her apartment to her car down in the parking lot. Keys in ignition. Car backing up. Joe Friday's quiet panting in the back seat. Jane's anticipation to get out of here.

This happened at least once a week, and sometimes Jane wondered why she didn't just move in with Maura. But she was at the age where she was supposed to be settling down in a house of her own, with a man, maybe…not moving in with a roommate. It just seemed stupid to do what she was supposed to do when the obvious thing seemed to be what she _wanted_ to do. After all, entering into her own apartment alone filled her with dread these days, and going to see Maura was sometimes her only reprieve.

Sometime around the beginning of the car ride, Jane grew tired of the uneasy silence and flipped on the radio, letting that noise fill her head instead of the thoughts she wasn't sure about thinking. A song she had never heard before and never intended on hearing again droned obnoxiously on about how it was "Friday, Friday." Joe Friday began to howl along quietly, perhaps because she could hear part of her name in the song's lyrics, or perhaps because the incessant whining of the singer was torturing her ears as much as they were torturing Jane's. As quickly as she could, Jane changed the radio station to one that was playing softer jazz tunes and let herself relax for the remaining few minutes of the ride from her house to Maura's.

Jane dug her cell phone out of her pocket and hit the call button once more. Maura answered right away with a simple, "Come on in, Jane. The door's unlocked."

Jane shuddered as she stepped into the chilly Boston spring air from her warm car.

"Come on," she said to Joe Friday, who leapt out of her car, wagging her tail enthusiastically. Quietly she walked up to Maura's door and pushed the door open.

Maura was not in the parlor to greet her.

"Maura!" Jane called.

"I'm in the living room!" came a voice from the next room. Jane chuckled and headed in the direction of Maura's voice, feeling an odd sense of relief and security to be in this familiar house once again.

When Jane entered into the living room, still shivering from the cool spring air outside, she did not see Maura at first. All she saw was a large fuzzy blanket on the couch. It took a minute of searching to see that Maura was underneath it, holding a book and wearing a pair of reading glasses. The blanket covered her arms like a robe, but draped across her body like a regular – albeit much more fuzzy – comforter. Was it a blanket? A robe? A dress? Whatever it was, it was one of the silliest sights Jane had ever seen.

"Good God, Maura, what are you _wearing?"_ Jane asked, trying to hold back laughter and maybe a little bit of judgment. "What _is_ that thing?"

"It's a Snuggie!" Maura said, obviously pleased. "I saw it on a commercial between segments on the Discovery Channel. Look," she said, holding up her arm. "It's a blanket with which I can still use my arms. Isn't that clever?"

Jane allowed herself a chuckle.

"I'm so used to you being the fashionable one," she said. Maura narrowed her eyes.

"Sometimes one must afford fashion for one's own comfort!" Maura said in defense of herself.

"Oh yeah, and where's this logic when you're wearing heels to a crime scene?" Jane muttered. Maura laughed and rolled her eyes just a little, being too far out of reach of Jane to push her playfully.

"No one's going to see me like this, though," Maura reasoned after a short time.

"Oh, so I'm no one," said Jane playfully. She grinned at Maura to show that she was joking.

"In my defense, Jane, I didn't know you would be coming here tonight until you called, and by then I was much too comfortable to get up," Maura said. She paused thoughtfully. "I have one for you, if you'd like to try it out and see for yourself how comfortable a Snuggie can be."

"You bought _me_ a Snuggie? Maura!" Jane laughed incredulously.

"I wasn't going to give it to you until your birthday, but I think now is as an appropriate time as ever," said Maura, reaching down and pulling a box from under her coffee table.

"No," said Jane. "No way. No way am I putting on that ridiculous thing."

Maura looked hurt.

"Really, Jane. You don't have to remove any clothing in order to wear a Snuggie. It's just like a blanket!"

Jane hesitated, looking away from Maura's pleading eyes, knowing the second she looked back at Maura, she'd give in. But she couldn't bring her mind away from imagining Maura's big hazel eyes in her head, and that had just as much of an effect on her.

"Fine!" she exclaimed, looking back at Maura, who, sure enough, was pouting just as Jane had imagined her merely seconds ago. _Since when can't I say 'no' to Maura even in my head?_ Jane thought to herself, frustrated.

Maura smiled in victory and moved over on the couch to make room for Jane and her new Snuggie on the other end.

"So, what are we watching?" asked Jane as she settled in.

"A fascinating documentary about the mating habits of penguins," said Maura. Jane shook her head.

"No, uh-uh," she said. "I heard _The Breakfast Club_ is on ABC tonight. That's what we're watching."

And since Jane had an inkling that Maura couldn't easily say no to her, either…they did.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if that ending (or the story itself) was awkward. Please review! :)


End file.
